Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to improving communication performance.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network access points, small-coverage access points may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile access terminals. Such small-coverage access points may be referred to as femto access points, access point base stations, Home eNodeBs (“HeNBs”), Home NodeBs, or home femtos. Typically, such small-coverage access points are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a digital subscriber line (DSL) router or a cable modern.
In some cases, one or more local services may be deployed at the same location as a small-coverage access point. For example, a user may have a home network that supports a local computer, a local printer, a server, and other components. In such cases, it may be desirable to provide access to these local services via the small-coverage access point. For example, a user may wish to use his or her cell phone to access a local printer when the user is at home.
In general, a node on the public Internet may not be able to initiate communication with a device on a home network because this device is protected by a firewall and the network address translator (NAT) within the home router. Accordingly, a need exists for efficient and effective methods for remotely accessing a local network.